A Senhora do Tempo
by Agnes Werneck
Summary: Harry Potter se sente traído ao descobrir que Dumbledore, seu mentor, não lhe contou toda a verdade sobre o assassinato de seus pais. E seu destino se cruza com o de uma garota, que vem atormentando seus sonhos, tornando-os em verdadeiros pesadelos. Em todos os aspectos, Alexandra Eckhart é sua antítese. Tão perigosa quanto Lord Voldemort.


**Capítulo 1 – O Rito**

O Sr. Leclerc coçou a barbicha branca que despontava de seu queixo e inclinou a cabeça, contemplativo. A meia-luz do ambiente o deixava com uma aparência velha e moribunda, apesar de que, de fato, era um senhor idoso, funcionário há mais de cinquenta anos do Ministério da Magia Francês.

Mas, nunca, em todos seus anos de contribuição para o Departamento de Mistérios, se deparara com artefatos tão poderosos como aqueles. Fez inúmeras análises e chegou sempre no mesmo resultado. Era inacreditável que um bruxo pudesse ter fabricado objetos daquele calibre.

Provavelmente fora mais de um, concluiu.

Como sempre fazia quando ficava ansioso, o Sr. Leclerc começou a caminhar em largas passadas, de um lado para o outro, pelo úmido gabinete do Departamento.

- Qual é o problema, Sr. Leclerc? – perguntou sua assistente, com muita paciência. Mais do que ela pensava ter.

- Isso, Srta. Eckhart, são dois dos artefatos mágicos mais extraordinários que irá encontrar em sua vida.

A jovem lançou um olhar descrente para os objetos sobre a mesa.

- São dois vira-tempos, senhor. Temos vários desses estocados.

- Não, nenhum igual a esses. – ele olhou profundamente a assistente, que respondeu a mirada na mesma medida. Ela ainda o causava certo desconforto. Quando se juntou a ele no departamento, pensou que a Srta. Eckhart o traria muito problemas e distrações. De fato, ela ainda provocava furor entre os funcionários (principalmente entre homens mais jovens). – Diga-me: o que você sabe sobre os vira-tempos?

- São objetos enfeitiçados para possibilitar que seu usuário seja transportado no tempo até algumas horas no dia.

O velho sentou-se em sua gasta poltrona atrás da escrivaninha.

- Exatamente. – ele pausou para gerar efeito e a Srta. Eckhart recorreu, mais uma vez, a sua paciência.

- _Então_?

- Então que esses dois vira-tempos que os nossos digníssimos aurores recuperaram nas ações anti-contrabando, são capazes de viajar _anos_ no tempo. Não apenas algumas horas. Nunca vi, nem ouvi, nada igual. Nem mesmos os ingleses tem algo assim estocado.

A Srta. Eckhart teve a decência de parecer impressionada, arregalando os olhos impossivelmente verdes.

- Tem _certeza_?

- Absoluta. Cinquenta e uma análises e todas com o mesmo resultado.

A jovem assobiou baixinho.

- O que o senhor vai fazer?

- Como todo o resto, você vai lacrá-lo na sala dos vira-tempos e eu vou preparar um memorando para o Ministro. Depois você pode ir para casa. – ele grunhiu, decepcionado. – E, como sempre, ninguém fará nada a respeito. Que desperdício.

Percebendo a deixa, a jovem recolheu os objetos e saiu do gabinete.

A Sala do Tempo, como era comumente chamada pelos funcionários do Departamento, era menor do que se poderia esperar, repleta de prateleiras de vidro. Em cada caixinha de vidro, estava, obviamente, um vira-tempo, mas era raro que emprestassem a algum bruxo algum daqueles artefatos. Era um sistema burocrático, para evitar o extravio dessas relíquias.

A Srta. Eckhart sacou a varinha e conjurou duas daquelas caixinhas, guardando e etiquetando os objetos de bronze polido.

Ela estava cansada, passara metade do dia renovando os feitiços de proteção do Departamento e a outra metade caçando um caldeirão de cristal-da-lua, que fugira de sua perícia. O trabalho ingrato de qualquer assistente ambicioso.

Pegando sua capa, ela deixou Ministério e desapartou até sua casa.

O pôr-do-sol banhava a vizinhança do casarão dos Eckhart, que ficava nas proximidades de Geneva, longe de Paris (mas nada que uma aparatação não resolvesse).

Os amplos jardins estavam sempre repletos das mais variadas flores. Muitas nunca antes vistas por seus vizinhos trouxas. Era como se a primavera nunca deixasse a residência, mesmo em pleno inverno.

Mas os Eckhart eram estranhos, assim como suas flores.

O Sr. e Sra. Eckhart, como esperado, ainda não estavam em casa. A jovem subiu, aos pulos, até seu quarto, que, como o restante da residência, esbanjava a riqueza da família puro-sangue dos Eckhart.

Como diriam seus pais: era um _privilégio_, ser um deles.

Seu quarto era grande e decorado em tons de verde. Uma cama de dossel ocupava a maior parte da parede esquerda e do lado oposto uma porta-balcão abria para uma sacada adornada com flores violetas. Duas poltronas de veludo decoravam o quarto, defronte a magnífica lareira de mármore branco italiano.

A Srta. Eckhart abriu o guarda-roupa, após o banho, e seus olhos se depararam com uma longa veste azul clara. Nostálgica, ela pegou a roupa e a estendeu sobre a cama, observando-a, pensativa.

Era um hábito muito frequente da jovem, sentar e refletir sobre as coisas. Ela era quieta, reservada, mas se confrontada tinha uma língua afiada e um sarcasmo fluente.

Mal terminou de vestir seu pijama e uma batida ecoou na porta. A Sra. Eckhart entrou sem esperar reposta.

Era uma mulher esguia, seus cabelos platinados e lisos na altura da cintura acentuavam sua altura. Os olhos cinza logo encontraram a veste estirada.

A Sra. Eckhart era muito diferente da filha. Em muitos aspectos.

- Se sentindo nostálgica, Alexandra?

A jovem corou e escondeu o rosto por trás da cortina de cabelos negros como piche. Sua mãe não aprovava apego.

- Eu estava só...

- Estava se recordando de seus dias em Beauxbatons. – completou a mãe, seca.

- Bem... sim, eu estava. – respondeu Alexandra, em desafio.

Evangeline Eckhart se aproximou, passando os dedos na veste sedosa, os lábios apertados em uma linha fina.

- Essa fase acabou. Você é agora uma funcionária do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério, não uma adolescente sonhadora da Academia. – seu olhar cortou a filha. – É bom você voltar das nuvens, pois amanhã é o dia mais importante de sua vida. Não faça nosso nome passar vergonha.

Como se tivesse recebido um balde de gelo, Alexandra se encolheu, parcialmente de medo e excitação, lembrando-se do que a aguardava.

Sua mãe tinha razão. Precisava demonstrar força, frieza e desapego. _Ele_ não iria tolerar isso.

Quem observasse Alexandra Eckhart no dia seguinte, não notaria nada fora do usual. Todos os homens se viravam para vê-la passar, observavam-na quando pensavam que não estava olhando, ela seguia o Sr. Leclerc por todas as salas do departamento, reparava e estudava os artefatos mágicos estocados.

Era um dia como outro qualquer.

Ou assim imaginavam.

Alexandra aprendera com seus pais a manter sigilo e discrição. As pessoas não poderiam nem imaginar qual eram seus planos para aquela e qualquer outra noite que sucedesse. Os anos de treino, a tornaram uma profissional. De manhã era como se vestisse a pele de outra pessoa: a perfeita e doce Alexandra que não conseguiu ver sangue sem desmaiar. Mas era quando chegava em casa que se sentia mais livre.

Não parecia, mas manipular o pensamento das pessoas todos os dias era, no mínimo, cansativo.

Esse era o preço de ser quem era e de acreditar no acreditava. Ninguém podia saber.

O céu já estava escuro, a brisa morna, quando Yaxley aparatou defronte o casarão dos Eckhart. Como previsto, Alexandra já aguardava ansiosa no sofá da sala. Odelin e Evangeline Eckhart estavam sentados como duas estátuas de cera nas poltronas creme, pensando em silêncio, que aquele era o dia de glória de sua família.

Yaxley entrou sem bater, era tão alto que quase alcançava o batente da porta. As velas do enorme lustre iluminavam a feições grosseiras no homem. O bruxo deu uma longa olhada na garota, absorvendo cada curva, com um sorriso pervertido.

- Bem, essa viajem idiota valeu a paisagem, hein? – deu uma risada rascada.

Odelin deixou transparecer irritação por uma fração de segundo, antes de se levantar.

- Yaxley, é uma honra. – cumprimentou, sua voz deixando claro que não acreditava ser uma honra coisa alguma.- Pensei que Severus Snape...

- Vim em seu lugar. – respondeu o outro, sem mais explicações. Dirigindo-se à jovem, falou: - A Chave de Portal se ativará em poucos minutos. – tirou um pequeno caderno do casaco. – Segure.

Alexandra estava relutante de se aproximar do homem, ele cheirava mal, uma mistura de mofo e cigarro. Seus dedos longos e delicados seguraram o caderno e lançou um breve olhar aos pais.

- Nos deixe orgulhosos. – disse Odelin Eckhart, seu braço entrelaçado com o da esposa. Não era um pedido, mas sim um aviso.

Alexandra estava determinada a cumpri-lo.

O silêncio caiu na sala, e ela contou cinco batidas de seu coração.

Sentindo um puxão por dentro do umbigo, a jovem e bruxo foram sugados para o vazio, o casarão desaparecendo em um borrão.

Ela só percebeu que fechara os olhos, quando os abriu. O ar estava mais gelado do que Geneva, o céu mais escuro. Eles aterrissaram no jardim de uma imponente mansão, mas a falta de iluminação não permitia que enxergasse com maiores detalhes. Não havia vizinhos.

Um barulho próximo a um arbusto sobressaltou a garota, mas Yaxley apenas se limitou a bufar e grunhir:

- _Pavões_.

O homem guardou o caderno no casaco ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da mansão se abria, revelando não mais do que uma sombra alta.

Alexandra realmente começou a sentir os nervos aflorando na pele. Estava acontecendo. Ela esperara _tanto_. E estava acontecendo. Tentando segurar os nervos, ela seguiu Yaxley até a entrada.

Um homem, um pouco mais baixo do que aquele que a acompanhava, a analisou. Alexandra, devolveu o olhar, curiosa. Seus cabelos eram oleosos e quase na altura dos ombros. O nariz adunco e seu porte, o faziam parecer um morcego desengonçado.

Claramente, _Ele_ não escolhia seus seguidores pela beleza.

Ela não estava se referindo a nenhum dos dois homens ao seu lado.

O hall de entrada era mal iluminado e suntuosamente decorado. Praticamente todo o piso de pedra era tomado por um belo tapete. Retratos de rostos pálidos os seguiram das paredes.

Alexandra pensou que iria morrer de nervosismo.

- Yaxley, pode entrar. Eu assumo agora.

- Ora, Snape, não é que você é esperto? Acho que não. A acompanhei até agora, posso aguardar um pouco mais.

- Se quiser contrariar as ordens expressas do nosso Mestre, assistirei sua punição com o maior prazer.

Yaxley soltou um rosnado, mas entrou pelas portas-duplas imponentes, do outro lado do hall.

Não levou muito tempo para a jovem entender a ansiedade de Yaxley. Snape pegou um pequeno fardo aos pés da porta e se aproximou dela. Por um instante, Alexandra pensou ver apreensão estampada nos olhos negros do homem.

- Você tem certeza que deseja continuar? – sua voz era carregada de ternura, o que fez o estômago da garota embrulhar.

- Absoluta. É o que mais quero.

Por um momento, ele pareceu decepcionado, mas foi um lampejo tão rápido, que não teve certeza. Snape estendeu o fardo.

- Vista isso.

- Onde posso me trocar?

- Aqui mesmo.

Snape deu as costas para uma muito surpresa Eckhart, e aguardou perto das portas-duplas, colocando uma máscara prateada no rosto.

Tremendo, Alexandra, despiu seu jeans e camiseta. Havia uma veste do mais puro branco, e ela não se demorou em colocá-la. Ela se postou ao lado do homem, que lhe lançou um olhar curto e bateu sete vezes na porta.

- Quem se aproxima? – perguntou uma voz grave do outro lado.

- Eu, Severus Snape, fiel Seguidor do Lorde das Trevas.

Alexandra começou a tremer de verdade.

- E porque nos procura?

- Trago comigo uma Buscadora, que deseja seguir o caminho das Trevas.

- Ela cumpriu devidamente os sete testes?

- Todos eles, em nome de nosso Mestre.

- Você se responsabiliza por essa assertiva?

- Sim, pois comigo trago a Verdade e a Pureza de meu Sangue à serviço de nosso Mestre.

- Pois, então, Seguidor, traga a Buscadora à nossa câmara, para que seja observada pelos olhos Daquele-Que-Tudo-Sabe.

- Assim será feito.  
>Snape indicou Alexandra com a cabeça para que o seguisse. Ela achou que fosse<p>

desmaiar. As portas se abriram.

A sala da mansão era ainda maior do que a dos Eckhart, talvez assim parecesse pelo fato de todos os móveis terem sido empurrados para os cantos. Estava cheia de pessoas silenciosas e dispostas em um grande semicírculo. No extremo oposto, havia uma figura sentada em um trono do que pareciam ser ossos humanos (o estômago da jovem embrulhou). A única iluminação vinha da magnífica lareira atrás do trono, e por conta da má iluminação, Alexandra não podia distinguir as feições do homem sentado. Todos os Comensais da Morte de Lord Voldemort, vestiam a veste negra e a máscara prateada para o ritual, em uma grande massa de escuridão. Eram vinte ao todo.

Ela era a única de branco.

- Aproximem-se, Seguidor e Buscadora, e se ajoelhem perante o Lorde das Trevas.

Snape e Alexandra passaram pelo círculo até se posicionarem exatamente no centro, o homem um pouco atrás da jovem. E ambos se ajoelharam.

Voldemort ficou de pé e todos os vinte Comensais fizeram um reverência.

- Buscadora, - seus olhos da cor de rubis, perscrutaram cada pedaço de Alexandra Eckhart. Não havia nada que ela pudesse esconder. – fui informado que cumpriu os sete testes em nome das Trevas que trago comigo. Apenas um Comensal da Morte completo carrega a Marca das Trevas, o laço que o torna meu. – seus olhos faiscaram. - Para tanto, você precisará fazer o Juramento. Mas, como sou misericordioso, dou-lhe uma última oportunidade de recusar. Contudo, caso não deseje ser um de meus seguidores, seu caminho será o abraço da Morte. – o silêncio que caiu foi absoluto, ninguém se moveu, nem mesmo as chamas da lareira pareceram crepitar. – Pretende prosseguir?

- Sim, Milorde. – Alexandra conseguiu manter a voz firme.

- Jura, então, Alexandra Evangeline Eckhart, a aguardar meu comando, seguir minhas palavras e servir à minha causa?

Alexandra sentiu o corpo esfriar.

- Sim, juro aguardar seu comando, seguir suas palavras e servi à sua causa, Milorde.

- Levante-se – ordenou com um sibilo agudo.

Alexandra ficou de pé e seus olhos foram inundados pelos rubis de Voldemort.

- Que você, então, seja lava da inocência dos fracos e ignorantes e siga o caminho supremo das trevas e os passos de Lord Voldemort. – com isso dito, repentinamente, as vestes de Alexandra passaram do branco para o tom mais escuro de negro, mesclando com as longas mechas de seu cabelo. – Estenda o braço esquerdo. – a jovem obedeceu. Voldemort sacou a varinha, a manga da garota levantou e a ponta da arma tocou sua pele. – Que esta marca a torne minha, de corpo, pensamento e alma.

Uma dor nauseante subiu pelo braço da garota, mas ela mordeu a língua até arrancar sangue. Sua pressão caiu e achou que seus joelhos não iriam aguentar seu peso.

Não podia gritar, não podia!

A varinha se afastou de seu braço. E onde antes houvera uma pele branca e macia, ardia a tatuagem negra de uma caveira, de onde saia a língua de uma serpente. A pele envolta da marca estava vermelha e irritada.

Snape se aproximou com uma caixa de ouro maciço. Alexandra não o ouvira se mover. Ele abriu a tampa, revelando uma máscara prateada, como as dos outros Comensais.

- Vista esta máscara. – exigiu Voldemort.

Alexandra fez como lhe foi ordenado. Um par de olhos verdes observou o Lorde por detrás da face prateada. Snape, finalmente, se juntou ao círculo.

Como um único ser medonho, todos os Comensais da Morte levantaram as varinhas para o alto com o braço esquerdo.

- Que seu Juramento torne sua alma minha, que sua Marca torne seu corpo meu e que sua Máscara torne sua identidade minha. Eu, Lorde Voldemort, proclamo você, Alexandra Evageline Eckhart, Seguidora das Trevas, Transmissora da Verdade e Comensal da Morte. - enquanto pronunciava essas palavras, Alexandra não pode deixar de observar com seus olhos estupendamente verdes, que Voldemort exibia um olhar de triunfo. Com júbilo, percebeu que ele ansiava tanto por aquilo quanto ela. Não sabia por que, mas não importava. Aquilo a satisfazia enormemente.

Lord Voldemort a queria e ela queria servi-lo.

Há quilômetros de distância, um par idêntico de olhos impossivelmente verdes se abriu, assustado. Harry Potter rolou na cama, suando frio, o estômago embrulhado.

A luminária do quarto se acendeu e Ron se sentou na outra cama, preocupado.

- Harry...?

- Eu... eu estou bem, Ron, foi só um pesadelo.

- Foi um daqueles sonhos? – perguntou apreensivo, parecendo acordado e alerta.

- A-acho que sim. – Harry franziu o cenho, não conseguia se lembrar.

- Bom, vamos voltar a dormir então. – disse Ron, mais do que feliz de seguir seu próprio conselho. – Amanhã vai ser de lascar, mamãe, quer que a gente limpe e lustre todos os talheres para o casamento.

Harry afundou no colchão e, quando o sono finalmente voltou, adormeceu com a impressão de dois olhos incrivelmente verdes o observando e uma sensação de vitória no peito.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: Queridos e queridas,**

**Gostaria apenas de avisar que essa história será mais do ponto de vista da Comensal da Morte Alexandra Eckhart e não do Harry, ok? Vou começar a desviar cada vez mais do enredo original do "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte". Apenas mais para a frente que o Harry começará a ter uma participação mais ativa.**

**Espero de verdade que vocês estejam tão entusiasmados quanto eu por essa história.**

**A linguagem pode pesar um pouco, por isso vou manter o Rated T, ok?**

**Como não poderia deixar de ser nas minhas fics, elas tem um tom sombrio e melancólico, então para aqueles que acham que vou tomar um rumo alegre e familiar, não é bem assim. Vai acontecer, aos poucos, mas tem muito chão pela frente.**

**XOXO**

**Aggie (PS: Mandem reviews!)**


End file.
